digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Renamon X (Recon Tactical Squadron)
Renamon X is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Recon Tactical Squadron who is the digimon partner of Miko Ichidou. She is a Renamon with an X-Antibody in her. Appearance She is a Renamon wearing a purple handkerchief scarf on her neck, and wearing fingerless gloves with a crystal orb on the back of the hands, on each hands. Description Her personality is like the Renamon from Digimon Tamers Attacks * : Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent. * : Uses a transformation art in which it copies the opponent's appearance and re-covers itself in that texture. * : Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes. Other Forms The name "Renamon X" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Renaamon X gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred one and the one she spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Kyubimon X Kyubimon X is Renamon X's Champion Form. She is a Kyubimon wearing a gold armor on her head (headband), legs (braces), and body (saddle). Attacks * : She starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, she summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies. * : The blue flames on her tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which she launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them. |- | Taomon X Taomon X is Renamon X's Ultimate Form. She is a Taomon that has a red crystal gem on her head, and feet turn into flames when flying. Attacks * : Chants the incantation while painting the Sanskrit character in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a gigantic explosion and annihilate them. * : Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. *'Talisman Star' (Rajas): Throws the Devanagari letter which spins and cuts all in its path. *'Talisman Spell' (Aum): Creates and chants the sacred syllable to form a hemispherical yin-yang shield capable of movement. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Sakuyamon X Sakuyamon X is Renamon X's Mega Form. She is a Sakuyamon wearing Gold Digizoid armor, wielding a bladed , and have an rainbow-colored aura that is red for , blue for , green for , and yellow for , respectively. Attacks * : Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. * : Strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. *'Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth': Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. *'Crystal Sphere': Creates a spherical barrier around itself. *'Amethyst Wind': Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. * : Leaps high into the air and uses the Kongou Shakujou to create a sphere of mystical blue flames. |- | Sakuramon is the burst DNA digivolved form of Rosemon X and Sakuyamon X. She has Rosemon X's vines and cape in Sakuyamon X's body, her head is a combination of Rosemon X's and Sakuyamon X's. Attacks *'Sakura Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable cherry blossoms. *'Kiss of Breath' (Aguichantes Lèvres, ): Releases a laser-blowkiss from its lips. *'Jewel of Heart' (Tifaret): Shoots Tifarets at the opponent. *'Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth': Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. *'Amethyst Wind': Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms.